


The Black Dragon

by Blackstarling



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Gaemon the Glorious., F/F, F/M, He grew up as a Prince and loved by his fam., Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a little ooc, Jon name is Gaemon Targaryen, M/M, Multi, R plus L equals J, some of the characters have an open mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarling/pseuds/Blackstarling
Summary: A few Key events change the direction of the rebellion and after fifteen year of peace the Seven Kingdoms may bleed again because of the decision a young foolish Dragon made. And it's up to the rest of the Targaryen to make sure that the peace continues.





	The Black Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language. So if you see an error, squint! And if it is a grave one please point it out :)
> 
> I don't have a beta and this is my first got fanfiction and the first I have written in a long time! so please be kind.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it and tell me if the idea is worth continuing.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO

Gaemon Targaryen had to fight the urge to throw himself from the tallest window in the Tower of the Hand as he sat in the council chamber listing to the lord's doing on and on taxes and small problems of the capital city and other regions of Westeros while ignoring the bigger issues that had been nagging him for days. Like his big brother Prince Aegon Targaryen and the growth of the population in King´s Landing. The city population has been growing slowly since his father King Rhaegar Targaryen First of his name had assumed the crown.  
Aegon, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms had decided he didn't want to be king, and so he told the King that he was going on a trip to Dorne to visit his mother and sister at Sunspear. That was over a year ago and after not receiving any news of the arrival of his son at said destination, King Rhaegar sent ravens inquiring about the lack of news from the Queen Elia and the children (who were not children anymore) only to receive scroll saying that she hadn't receive any notification of Aegon supposed visit or arrival at Sunspear nor had he been seen in any city of the Kingdom  
After months of intense search Gaemon or Jon(a nickname giving to him by Daenerys as little kid.) Had been called back to the capital from High Garden and had taken the place of his brother as Crown Prince much to his misery and the delight of some.  
Tired of listing to the Lords complaining about taxes raising and other matters that at the moment seemed lest important, Gaemon decided to intervene.  
“My lords, it's time we talk about some other matters like my brother or the growth of the population. Lord Varys have you any news about my brother?”  
“Well your Grace after your idea of searching for the prince Aegon in Essos I enlisted a close friend of mine to help with the search.” The master of whisper started sweetly. “ It took some time but with influence he found out that a westerosi ship arrived in Astopo with a young men going being the name Griff before continuing to sail to Volantis just shy of a year ago.”  
“And you believe that this Griff is the former Crown Prince?” Asked the hand of the king, Lord Tywin Lannister. He had been appointed in other to compensate the fact that his daughter wouldn't be Queen and for supporting then Prince Rhaegar in the rebelion.  
“We don't know my Lord Hand, but the description matched that of the prince. Of course, we are looking more closely and as soon as we have concrete information I will give the council and King a full report.”  
Jon sat quietly his face giving nothing away, but on the inside he was a storm of rage. He never wanted to be king, since he was old enough to learn his letters and numbers he has been train to one day be the hand of his brother. He knew it was almost the same both would be ruling the Seven Kingdom but at the end of the day Aegon would the face of the Family. He nodded absently to Lord Varys.  
“Your Grace with the matter of your brother comes the matter of the Tyrells.” Lord Stannis, master of laws, voice brought him back to reality. “They wish to know what will happen now that you are to be King but are already betrothed to the princes Daenerys. After all, the Lady Margaery Tyrell was to married your brother.”  
Jon had to stop himself from banging his head against the table, Mace Tyrell hadn't stop asking since it was made public that his brother had disappeared, he even had sent his son Garlan Tyrell to the Capital ordering him not to leave without an answer.  
“Tell him, again, that we will talk once father, mother and Elia are back in king's landing. I may be the Crown Prince but the King has the final word.” Jon answer had been the same since Garlan Tyrell arrived in the capital after the King and Queen had sail for Dorne. He wished that the Queen of thorns would beat some sense into her son because it seems that words only weren't enough.  
“Has King approve of the plans we made for the population of the capital? And shouldn't they be preparing to sail back by now? It has been almost two moons since the last raven.” Jon asked tiredly.  
King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna had decided to sail to Dorne when Queen Elia sent a raven announcing they had a clue on Aegon location and left him as ruling Targaryen in the capital. That have been more than four moons ago and none of the scroll sent to King´s Landing said if they planed to return soon.  
“This came this morning from Dorne, your Grace.” Tywin Lannister informed Jon giving him a scroll. “ I wanted to discuss it with you privately it came with a rider so I imagine the content is rather sensible.” Scroll had not been open yet as it was adress to Princes Gaemon Targaryen.  
“This council has the right to know what the scroll says, maybe we can help if is required.” Said Lord Commander Hightower who until now had kept quiet. Reluctant Lord Tywin Lannister passes the scroll to Prince Gaemon.  
Jon read the message once and then twice before beginning to curse his brother out laud surprising some lords present in the council chamber. The black dragon was known to be the calmer one of all the royal children's always keeping a serene face in public.  
But those close to the royal family knew that once you provoke his anger he was by far the most dangerous of the children. And for him to react this away the former Crown Prince had to have done something terrible.  
“Sent for my Grandmother, she is to sail to the capital as soon as it possible. I have a feeling will need her here for what is to come and sent raven to every major Lord of the realm inviting them to King´s Landing in two moons turn.” Jon ordered after he managed to calm down enough without cursing.  
“Your Grace if I may?” Asked Varys waiting to read what made Prince Gaemon lose his temper.  
It took just a few moments after the last master in the council had read the letter for the chaos to break with the present Lords speaking on top of the other  
“Silence!- The Hand of the King didn't need to raise his voice to get the attention of the council. His tone was cold enough to freeze the surrounding air.” You are great Lords of the Kingdom so behave like it. Acting like children will not help us in this situation that Prince Aegon put us in.”  
Jon wondered how long it took the Lord Lannister to learn how to use that tone and if it could be taught.  
“My Lord Hand what do you make of this situation?” The young prince asked, he didn't trust the Hand of his father not after the time he spent with the Lord Tywin learning how to become a good Hand, still today it gave him the kreeps.  
Tywin observed the prince, and what surpreise to see him regain control of his temper so fast, before answering.  
“We must treat carefully, we don't want to ignite a war with one the free city of Essos. They may be constantly fighting each other but if one is threatened by a foreign nation they will band together and invade us.” The answer was neutral enough, after he had nothing to gain with a war with Essos. His daughter wouldn't become a Queen not after what she and her brother did.  
“Would the triarchs of Volantis go to war just because we insulted the daughter of a tiger?” Asked the Master of Coin the young Lord Oswell Whent heir to Harrenhal “ the elephants would oppose it I hope." in his mind he was already doing the numbers to find out how much a war like this would cost the Kingdom.  
“They would if it would bring profit for them.” Jon said eyeing every lord in the Room waiting for them to come to their on conclusion.  
“Your Grace, you don't mean...? Asked the Master of ship Paxter Redwyne with so much disgusted of the Idea to even finish the question.  
“Yes my Lords if they win the war and conquer us we would be subject to their laws and rules. How many of our population of the small-folk could they sell as slave?. The population of king's landing alone is a profit for them. Think of it my lords almost six hundred thousand potential slave.” Jon explained just as disgusted as the master of ships.  
“The prince is right and prince Aegon just gave them a reason for war.” Varys said his expressionless. “We will have to wait for the King and the other Lords, but I can't imagine any Lord of Westero agreeing with the terms of Volantis.  
“And the Kingdom may bleed once again for the mistake of a dragon.” Jon thought, he couldn't believe how stupid his brother could be.  
“The Council is demise for today, it has been a long day my Lords and I imagine that the ones to come will be longer.” The Lords could hear the tiredness in the young Prince´s voice, as a boy of five and ten he had shown what kind of King he would one day become and most of them hopped to be around when the time came.-” Grand Maester Marwyn please see that the invitation are sent out as soon as possible. Lord Commander if you could stay behind please and you too Lord Varys.”  
Once they were alone, the prince allowed himself to relax a little.  
“Ser Hightower I would like for you to sail to Dragonstone and escort my grandmother back.” Jon said.” You can fill the Queen mother in on everything that has been happening so that she can form Idea of her own and present it to us once she is in the Capital. I also don't want to be lectured by her on leaving her in the dark.” Prince Gaemon laugh and so did the two other in his presence.  
“Of course your Grace I will leave as soon as I make arrangement for your guards.” The Lord commander said.” Maybe I could take the Princes Daenerys with me, your Grace, a change of air would do her good.” He suggested at the end.  
“Don't we all?” Jon asked thinking about his time in the Reach.” You can take her with you if the Princes wishes, I Imagen it would help me concentrated better on the crises with have.” He finishes, demising the Commander with a nod. As soon as he was out of the door Jon turned to Lord Varys.  
“First how comes that we learned this from my father and not you? " He asked pointing at the scroll.” And second how is our project going my Lord?”  
“To answer your first question your Grace, it also surprises me that the King found out about this faster than me. But also my birds don't fly as fast as I wish when they are in Essos. It can't take moons before I learn of something that has happened in Volantis.” the spider answered as if it causes him physical pain that someone knew something before he could report it to the King, in this case Prince. “And secondly I had plan to talk with your Grace after the council but after the news we received it slipped my mind.” The master of whispers told Jon smiling sweetly.” But maybe this news will make up a little for the day we had. I received a raven today it only said they're on the way and will arrive in a fortnight.”  
“That is indeed something good.” Jon said smiling.” You will inform the Grandmaster he should have everything ready by then.” With that both left the Council room parting ways with a final nod.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? I hope so :)


End file.
